


Her hair like mithril

by Not_an_American_kid



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gimli is oblivious, Gimli's love for Galadriel, Legolas loves Gimli, M/M, OOC, Poorly written poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_an_American_kid/pseuds/Not_an_American_kid
Summary: Gimli talks about Galadriel. Legolas is amused. (Very short)





	Her hair like mithril

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny tiny fic while i gain inspiration for my other one. I love gigolas to pieces and wanted to show the pairing some love. Perhaps i will write more about them.

Gimli sat on the porch, pipe in hand and smoke drifting out into the blackness of the night, stars faintly gleaming over the tree tops. Legolas sat inside, tending to his bow, blonde hair cascading down his shoulders and expression soft. The breeze went through the open door and reached him, and he breathed in the fresh air, sighing almost silently.

 

"And her hair flowed down from her head and down her back like a waterfall of gold and silver, like mithril it glowed and cast light onto everything around her, and her eyes shined like the bluest sapphires deep in hidden mountains, kept in a face of milky white and painted with a smile that could break up the darkest clouds of Mordor..."

 

Gimli muttered, his gaze blind to the forest in front of him, the hand that was previously resting on the chairs armrest clutching his pocket where three strands of golden hair were carefully put. Legolas' hands stopped, and he looked towards the dwarf, quirking an eyebrow and smiling gently at him. "...I never thought i would hear a dwarf speaking poetry. Has your love for the lady driven you so far, my friend?" He laid his bow on the bed he was sitting on, tilting his head as he watched Gimli lower his pipe.

"Aye, she has." The dwarf looked up towards the stars, not bothered by Legolas interrupting his thinking out loud. "You might think it unusual for a dwarf to do so, but my friend, you would be surprised to know we dwarves write much about the things we love." He removed his hand from his pocket, taking another drag of his pipe. Legolas' smile widened, refraining from chuckling in respect for his friend. "Oh, i wonder how many poems of gold and diamonds lay in your homes then. Your poetry about the Lady reminds me of your talk about gemstones and caves." He folded his hands on his lap, the trees outside rustling quietly, though no other sound seemed to be in the forest. "I will spare insult this time, elf. You seem so perplexed; is the Lady not so beautiful to elves as she is to mortals?" Gimli didn't turn to Legolas, but the prince could somewhat tell that the dwarf was almost offended.

"The Lady is the fairest of us elves. Even to us, she is as beautiful as your words tell." With that, Gimli turned his face towards the elf, long red hair unbraided and resting upon his shoulders. "You have made no indication that you believe she is beautiful until now. If you believed she was as lovely as i think, you would be prancing around the forest singing in her honor, knowing you and your damn singing voice." The dwarfs brows furrowed slightly, though no ill will showed through his dark eyes. Legolas grinned, only slightly offended, but would do as Gimli and not insult. "Perhaps she is not what i would prefer in a mate." He spoke with amusement, grin only brightening as Gimlis eyes widened. 

"And what would you prefer in a mate?" The dwarf inquired, telling by Legolas' expression that he would not get a straight answer, even though his curiousity was genuine. Legolas seemed to think for a moment, lips pouting before his grin returned. "Perhaps a warrior. Someone with a fiery, adventurous spirit. That i could journey with and be my companion. Of course, they should also be one i could participate in drinking games with." There was a glint in his eyes that Gimli could not decipher, so he chose to ignore it instead. "Hmh. You've got quite a specific type, but i guess you live long enough to be picky." He turned his head again to look towards the forest, and Legolas picked his bow back up, slowly stroking the wood as he smiled, no sorrow apparent in his youthul face. "True. But that is because i have already met them. I just have to wait until they realize what i feel."

"Well, my elven friend, i hope you find it so." The dwarf lifted his pipe again, amused that Legolas' One seemed so similar to himself. Legolas sat and worked, amused that Gimli's Lady seemed so similar to himself.

 


End file.
